


Dirty Dancing

by Sacramental_Wine



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sequel, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Talk Dirty To Me". "Soundwave liked to be early so that when Blaster arrived on time he’d get that nice warm feeling when the other sound system wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, leaned in close, and whispered right into his audial..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> You all begged for it and here it is, late as hell. Sorry for the wait! I hope it was worth it!

Soundwave arrived at their meeting place early. This was not an uncommon occurrence for when they managed to find time to sneak away. Soundwave liked to be early so that when Blaster arrived on time he’d get that nice warm feeling when the other sound system wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, leaned in close, and whispered right into his audial...

“Heya baby, waitin’ for someone?”

Right on time.

Soundwave turned in Blaster’s arms and touched their forehelms together in greeting. Blaster grinned, bright and brilliant before dipping him backwards. “Statement: not any more,” Soundwave said, clicking his mask open to kiss the other sound system. Blaster pushed into the kiss with a pleased hum, pulling Soundwave closer to his chassis as the other mech looped a leg over his hip.

“Eager baby?” Blaster whispered against his lips.

Soundwave let out a musical chuckle, “Soundwave: was promised quite a bit. Blaster: should provide.” His visor dimmed a little when Blaster let out a soft growl. He knew the other mech loved it when he flirted, and that fact was proven as Blaster lifted him up to hold him against the canyon wall.

“How much time do I have sweet thing?” Blaster crooned, leaving light kisses along Soundwave’s jaw and drawing a hand along the back of his thigh. Soundwave hummed, tilting his helm back to give Blaster room to work.

“Statement: all the time in the world,” he responded just as Blaster surged up to catch him in a kiss. Soundwave offlined his optics to better feel the caress of the other mech’s glossa over the seam of his lips. They parted under Blaster’s touch and soon their glossae were dancing round each other, tangling as servos fly across plating desperately. It had been too long since the last time they could hold each other in person, feel their plating grind together so deliciously as to light the night air around them with firefly bursts of light.

They pulled out of the kiss with a soft intake of air. Soundwave wrapped his legs around Blaster’s waist and leaned up to catch the other mech’s audio horn in his mouth, lavishing the smooth metal with long licks just to hear Blaster’s vents catch and his cooling fans click on. The red soundsystem kissed and nibbled on Soundwave’s neck, snaking a hand between them to trace the buttons across the front of the blue mech’s hip paneling, causing him to arch and moan in surprise.

“B-Blaster: seems to be the eager one,” Soundwave gasped. It didn’t stop the other mech from tracing the raised surfaces with the tip of a digit before lightly depressing them, sending zings of input up his sensor net to make heat pool in his interface array. He lowered a hand to tease the very edge of Blaster’s own buttons, extracting a satisfying groan from the other and a hard push to his record button.

Soundwave mewled quietly in the back of his vocalizer, hoping that Blaster didn't hear the embarrassing noise while the other mech slowly dropped to his knees, lowering Soundwave’s legs. “Query: what are you d-doing?”

Blaster smirked up at him. “Ya’ll see baby~” he crooned before dipping his glossa into the gap between Soundwave’s buttons and wringing a strangled cry from his stoic lover. He held Soundwave’s hips still as he tasted the heated metal slowly, feeling Soundwave’s hands drop to his audio horns and push, massaging them until zings of electricity were sparking from his lover’s fingers. Blaster nipped the edge of the play button and heard Soundwave’s interface panel snap open, the warm scent of lubricant making his mouth water. He lifted his lover’s legs to drape them over his shoulders to get better access to his open valve.

Soundwave’s servos scrambled at Blaster’s helm at the first lick against his valve. The subsequent ones were met with muffled moans, Soundwave biting down on his servo to keep from crying out as Blaster’s glossa flicked over the nodes around the rim, only to plunge in deep before repeating the process. The blue soundsystem groaned and rolled his hips into each teasing touch; wanting more, faster, harder. But Blaster keeps the pace steady, holding his hips and sending little pulses of subsonic music through Soundwave’s plating until he’s shaking with the effort to not just knock Blaster over and ride him into oblivion.

After what feels like an eternity of teasing flicks and touches Soundwave finally breaks. “Blaster,” he moans, “now, can draw it out later, need you now.” His voice was filled with static, hips jolting with each pass of a teasing glossa that does nothing to tip him over the edge that looms before him. Instead of inserting a digit and beginning the sweet process of getting the blue soundsystem ready, Blaster pulls away and licks his lips clean well within Soundwave’s view. His optics dim and he stands up, raising the other’s leg to wrap around his hips once more.

“Already plannin’ out round two baby?” Blaster purred into his audio, making Soundwave’s resolve crumble. “Been waitin’ too long~ Been missin’ ya, perfect and writhin’ around my spike, archin’ inta each touch and fillin’ the air with our music.” Soundwave whimpered. Blaster got off on dirty talk, this was a fact that Soundwave had long known even before their relationship had begun. He couldn’t tell you when he himself started to enjoy it just as much.

He nearly cries in relief as a digit slowly pushes into him. Release could well be in sight but then Blaster...Oh Primus BLASTER...It wasn’t uncommon for Blaster to abuse his mods, not even a little. So when the plating of the red soundsystem’s digits and servo started to vibrate with unheard music Soundwave nearly overloaded on the spot. It was that kind of night. “Somethin’ wrong sweet thing?” Blaster’s own vocals carried a bit of a moan at this point.

Soundwave shook his head, trying to coax more digits into his valve. He has to grab Blaster’s helm and kiss him hard to make him shut the frag up because he wants his first overload of the night to be with the other’s spike pushing hard on his ceiling node and he moans at even the thought. He feels Blaster’s resolve to tease crack as the pushes their chassis together tightly, a second digit joining its brother to massage the slick metal mesh. Their glossae tangled messily, oral lubricant running down their chins while Soundwave rocks into each vibrating touch against his inner nodes.

The third digit made him toss his helm back with a soft shout. His mouth was open and panting, speakers spewing static and cooling fans whirring on high while Blaster nipped and sucked at his exposed neck cables.

Soundwave reached down to grab Blaster’s exposed spike, wondering idly when the other had released it but deciding he didn’t care overly much. As long as it was going in him. Blaster moaned against his neck at the touch and Soundwave started pumping. He tried to entice the other mech into motion and succeeded, Blaster removed his digits and was soon pressing in to the tight, wet heat of his lover. They shook against each other, frames having missed the hard press of their opposite number just as much as their processor had. They adjusted slowly, strangely quiet save for the mutual spilling of static and the loud whir of cooling fans trying to desperately dispel the heat from their frames. Soundwave raised his other leg to hook them behind Blaser’s hips, pulling him in deeper and feeling the best he had in months. Why did they wait so long?

Soon they were kissing again, slow and sweet and deeper than deep as they slowly roll their hips together. The slow build before the crescendo as Blaster was fond of putting it. Soundwave’s servos curl around the back of Blaster’s helm as they rock together, little shocks of lightning going off behind his shuttered optics with each push and pull of the spike in him. Fragging and making love have no purpose to either one of them, no meaning, this is their dance and theirs alone. Blaster pushed in deep and held still for a moment and Soundwave tasted the smirk on his lips.

That only meant one thing, one simple thing that turned their waltz into a kinetic tango and them both into a wailing chorus. It started slow, the vibration of a song moving up the copper-highlighted wires around the base of Blaster’s spike. And then the motion grew and Blaster pulled back to slam into him and Soundwave felt his processor go blank.

“Ah! AH!” Soundwave cried out loudly, pulling Blaster closer as his spike slammed against his ceiling node. His valve rippled and clenched to bring the pulsating equipment closer, make it stay there long enough to tip him over the edge. But Blaster starts moving faster, groaning loudly as Soundwave gripped him tight, too tight to let him form words anymore.

Normally, they’d open up a comm link and start talking, sharing dirty secrets and fantasies as they drove each other higher and higher but not this time. No, they were enraptured but the phyisicality of hard and wet and tight and pulsing and frag yes right there! Soundwave’s legs trembled and he whimpered as Blaster nailed his ceiling node even harder. “Blaster~ G-Going to...,” Soundwave gasped, moaning loudly as the other soundsystem doubled his efforts. Static sparked along their plating, grounding in each other as overload loomed so close Soundwave could taste it tripping over his glossa.

“Ov-Overload for me, come on Sounders~” Blaster growled, moaning as Soundwave’s valve clenched around him, perfect and tight. He slammed in roughly twice more as the other soundsystem wailed brokenly, sobbing his name as lubricant gushed from his valve and he jerked in overload. His own overload was ripped from him practically, that valve milking him for ever drop of transfluid till he was left panting and unable to move.

He slid to the ground, Soundwave in his lap as their cooling fans broke the quiet of the night. They kissed languidly, running their servos over each other and moaning softly. It was around that point that Soundwave realized that Blaster hadn’t depressurized.

“Wh-”

“Ya did mention a second round baby~”


End file.
